


Real Love

by lostgirl966



Series: Zadison [4]
Category: American Horror Story
Genre: AHS, F/F, Fluff, To Be Continued?, ahs fanfic, zadison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 02:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Madison is worried she's no good enough for Zoe





	Real Love

Zoe heard soft sobbing from inside her and Madison’s bedroom. She knew it was her girlfriend. “Babe?” Zoe said sticking her head inside the door.

There laid Madison on the bed her hands covering her eyes as she lay in the fetal position. Her cries died down as Zoe entered the room closing the door behind.

“Maddie… What’s wrong?” Zoe sat down on the edge of the bed and rested a hand on Madison’s shoulder.

“Nothing,” she lied. “I’m fine. Just something in my eye.”  
“Madison we both know that’s bullshit.”

The shorter of the two sat up and whipped away her tears. She looked up at Zoe with sorrowful eyes that begged to be comforted. So she put her arms around Madison and held her close to her chest. Zoe stroked Madison’s hair and said, “Just tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s stupid…”

Zoe chuckled hearing her girlfriend’s frustration with herself. “I don’t care. Just talk to me.”  
“I heard some of the students talking about how I don’t deserve you. They said you need someone who actually loves you.” Madison folded her arms and turned away from Zoe. “I was going to tell them off but then I realized they’re right. I’m not good enough for you.” It was then that Madison began to cry again.

Zoe shook her head. “That’s not true Maddie.”

Madison stood up and walked to the window. “Yes, it is. I’m not capable of loving you as you deserve.”

“Now hold on,” Zoe said following Madison to the window. “I think I’ll be the judge of that. I’m part of this relationship too. I choose you. Just the fact that you’re worried that you’re not good enough proves to me that you are.” Zoe hugged her from behind resting her chin on Madison’s head.

There was a moment of silence as Madison accepted Zoe’s hold on her. “Do you really mean that?”

“Of course I do.”

Madison turned in her embrace and looked up at her girlfriend. “I really do love you. I promise.”

Zoe grinned. “I know you do.” Then she took hold of Madison’s face with her hands and captured her lips. She practically bent her backward with the passion of her kiss. “I love you, I love you,” Zoe said as she sprinkled that beautiful face with gentle kisses.

“I love you so fucking much,” Madison whimpered beginning to push Zoe backward against the opposite wall. She took hold of her hands and held them above Zoe’s head. “Can I show you how much,” Madison chuckled with a smirk.

“Fuck me,” Zoe breathed against her lips.

“No baby. I’m gonna make love to you.”

Zoe beamed down at the woman she loved. “Have your way with me lover.”


End file.
